Past Crush
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Shifu's old friend comes to the temple to see him. He realizes that he really loves her, even though they're friends. It's very sweet and cute.
1. Familiar Faces

Past Crush

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Familiar Face

It's a clear, sunny afternoon in the Furious Five temple and Shifu is starting to meditate. He breathed deeply and sighed himself with peace. His eyes were closed and he thinks about happy thoughts. A few moments later, another red panda with green eyes, kinda like his size and with pink and white fur. She came towards the temple and saw Shifu. She went up to him and said, "Excuse me."

Shifu opened his eyes and said, "Can I help you?"

When she looked at Shifu, she gave a familiar face and then looked into his eyes and said "Shifu?"

He was confused at first, but then recognized the tattoo on her head that represents Kung Fu. He looked in her eyes and whispered, "Rei?"

"That's me." said Rei.

Shifu gasped in surprise and Rei shrieked with delight. They leaned over to get a hug and he said, "How did you get here?"

"I asked someone about you and said that you were the trainer of the Furious Five and they said now it's six. So I walked to the temple to find you and when I saw those cute blue eyes and your sweet size, I knew it was you." she explained.

Shifu chuckled and said, "You haven't changed a bit, haven't you?"

"Nah, I'm still the same. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. You?"

"The same. I hope you're still the same sweet red panda I know since we were so young."

"I've changed for a while, but I'm still me."

Rei stared at the temple and said, "You wanna show me around the temple for a while?"

"I guess."

As they walked towards the temple, Shifu said, "I think you'll like the Furious Six. It used to be Furious Five, until one panda came to our lives. So, now we're the Furious Six. I have to remind you: our new member is different from some of us. We weren't used to him for a while, but we get along so well."

Tigress, Crane, Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Po were in the temple and Shifu called them out. The animals came in and they saw another red panda. She was kinda shy around them and Shifu introduced them to Rei. "This is my old friend, Rei. We were like friends since we were very young. She's kinda like my girlfriend, so."

Po smiled very teasingly and said, "Ohh, so you guys are in L-U-V, ain't ya?"

Shifu chuckled and said, "Want me to give you the Wuxi-Finger hold again?"

Po stopped laughing and said, "No, thanks. I was just messing with you. Who's your friend?"

"This is Rei. That's Crane, Mantis, Viper, Monkey, Tigress and the one who was being all smiley mouth is Po." said Shifu.

"Nice to meet you all." said Rei, nervously.

"You too." said Crane.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." said Viper.

"Welcome to the temple." said Monkey.

"It's nice to become an old friend to our Master. Must be nice." said Mantis.

Rei stared at Tigress and thought that she's intimidating. She felt very nervous around her and said, "Nice to meet you, Tigress. You've been my idol for 2 years."

Tigress stared at her and said, "You too. Don't try to make anything that's going to spend too much time with our Master."

"Tigress. Go easy on her. She's very shy." said Shifu, sternly.

"Yes, master."

She turned her attention to Po and said, "So, you're this Po that Shifu was talking about, aren't you?"

"Kinda. I've been in this temple for 2 months. It's really awesome. I'm a great cook. I make noodles and stuff." said Po, happily.

"I bet that's amazing. I kinda like noodles myself." said Rei.

"Really? That's cool. Did you guys have your first kiss when you were young? Was it romantic and cute?" said Po.

Shifu felt a little embarassed and said, "Po, don't go there. We had a first kiss, but it is very private. Don't even start."

"Sorry, Shifu. I guess I got a little carried away, didn't I?"

"A lot carried away."

"Okay. Anyway, it's nice to meet you, though."

"Thank you." said Rei.

Shifu turned to Rei and said, "How long you're gonna be staying?"

"Just for a few days in China. I leave in a week."

"How about you spend a few nights here?"

"Okay. We have so much to catch up and talk about some old times."

"But not any mushy-gushy stories, please."

"Oh, please do tell the mushy-gushy stories, please! I'm very interested." said Po.

Shifu covered his eyes and groaned heavily. He said to himself, "Why do you interfere with my personal life?"


	2. Catching Up

Chapter 2: Catching Up

As sunset came, Shifu, Rei and the animals were outside and Po starts to make dinner. Rei was talking about the past stories about her and Shifu when they were kids. She said, "Sometimes, when we would go out and feel the wind in your face and want a quiet place, Shifu was kinda like my little teddy bear that I would go to and snuggle up with."

"Aw! I bet that was so cute." said Po.

"Please, just focus on what you're making, please." said Shifu, annoyed.

"Anyways, whenever I feel a little tired, I always ask, 'Can you snuggle up to me?' and then he would lean to his shoulder and comforts me as a pillow. I feel a little safe after that. He's just, like, the sweetest friend ever. I even called him 'Little Pookie.'" said Rei.

Po laughed hysterically and said, "Little Pookie? I had no idea you had a sensitive side when you were a kid. That's so--"

"Don't say 'cute', please. I am begging you. Say anything but 'cute.'" Shifu pleaded.

"I was gonna say sweet."

"That, too!"

Po scoffed and said, "Whatever, Little Pookie."

Shifu sighed heavily and said, "We would always stay in the cherry tree until the sunsets and Master Oogway would come find me and tell me to come back inside. So, it was a good childhood."

"I bet that was amazing." said Crane.

"It has. The last time we've seen each other was when we were older. It was, like, what was it, 14 years ago?" said Rei.

"It was 15 years. So I guess what I have left of her to remember was this rose she gave me." said Shifu.

He grabbed out a rose and Rei gasped in shock. She said, "You kept it? I thought I lost it. I gave him that rose so we could remember our time as friends."

"I think it's been a good 15 years until we saw each other again. So, I waited it out to focus on Kung Fu and that's my second passion." said Shifu.

Po brought in the bowls and passed them to everyone. He put one in for Shifu and Rei and Shifu said, "Say anything about this and your fingers will be Wuxi'ed."

"Got it. It's ready, anyway." said Po.

He put in the chopsticks and pours the noodles in their bowls. Then, he sat down and everyone started eating. Rei took a taste of Po's noodles and said, "That is so good!"

"Thank you. I'm glad you liked it." said Po.

"Where did your learn to cook this, seriously?" asked Rei.

"My dad owns a noodle shop, so I got into making noodles when I was almost full-grown. He refers to put me in the business as a so-called 'noodle dream.' I love making noodles, but I kinda got sick of it when it comes to my dreams of kung fu, so to me, it kinda sucks, but I'm into making them." said Po.

"Wow. That's really cool."

A few hours later, Rei went into the temple's guest room to get herself ready for bed. Shifu entered in the room to check on her. He said, "I thought I came over to see if there's anything you need."

"I'm good. Your friends seem really nice, especially that panda. He's kinda funny, though." said Rei.

"Well, Po can be kinda crazy, but, I got used to his humor and he likes kung fu. A lot of things changed since Master Oogway passed on. I'm like a father to the Furious Five and Po. To me, I feel like I've got my hands full." said Shifu.

Rei smiled and said, "I think you're very good at mentoring Kung Fu and you also have a good heart, like always."

Shifu blushed for a while and said, "Thank you. It's really good to see you again."

"Me too. There's something that I've been wanting to do for 15 years."

Rei came close to Shifu and gave him a kiss. Shifu's first kiss for 15 years. He sighed and felt as if all this time he's been waiting for the moment. He laughed and said, "I think it felt good. I had no idea I was waiting so long for that experience."

"Well, I gotta hit the sack. Good night, Shifi."

He chuckled softly and said, "Good night, Rei-Rei."

He turned off the light and left the room. While he was walking back to his room, out of the blue, Po came behind him and said,

_Rei-Rei and Shifi_

_Sitting in a tree_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

_First comes love_

_Then comes marriage_

_Then comes Shifi in a baby carriage_

He laughed hysterically and he said, "Shifi. That kinda fits. From now on, I will refer to you as Master Shifi."

Shifu laughed sarcastically and gave him the finger hold. Po squeaked in anguish and said, "Rei and I are just friends. When will you get the picture?"

"I think I'm getting it now. I won't bother you anymore." said Po.

He smiled and lets go of Po's finger and said, "She's gonna be staying for a while, so don't try to make me feel all like I'm all lovey-dovey and stuff."

"All right, Master. Well, she seemed nice and really friendly."

"Well, we're just old friends and we would like to keep it that way. Good night."

He slid the door and said, "Okay. Good night."

Shifu hopped into bed and looked back on his first kiss after 15 years of waiting. He thought about Rei and he held the rose, sighed softly, then blew the candle and went to sleep.


	3. Memories

Chapter 3: Memories

6 days later, Rei and Shifu were walking across the meadows talking. Shifu looked at her and said, "Hey, you remember the time we went to hills and climbed the tree and saw everything up here?"

"Oh, yeah. It's been pretty cool. I can remember it was a beautiful sight. We felt the wind blowing in our face and acted as if we were on top of the world." said Rei.

"Yeah. That was a long time ago, wasn't it?"

"It has."

Shifu sighed and said, "So, why did you leave China?"

"Well, my family wanted us to move to Korea. I've lived there for 15 years and had some great experiences there. I still didn't forget the memories I had that me and you were like best friends." she answered.

"That's true. I wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow." said Shifu.

She chuckled softly and then asked him, "Why were you so into kung fu anyway?"

"To tell you the truth, I wanted to continue what my master has teached me over the years. When I met Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Mantis and Viper, I wanted to go what Oogway taught me the same as I taught them. It's changed since after I banished Tai Lung. I keep remembering that Tai Lung was like my son until me and Oogway banished him. I felt guilty and moody afterwards. After Po came into my life, he has helped me open my eyes and made me smile again. At first, I thought he would never get the whole thing in perspective and make it more skillful, but I was proven wrong. We've been like friends for a while, unlike Tai. The Furious Five were so famous, we thought they would be the next karate masters. Now, we have Po onboard. I'm hoping that this will be a great experience." said Shifu.

"Do you guys get along like father and son?" asked Rei.

"Sometimes, but yeah. We do. We have a father/son relationship going on." said Shifu.

"I think you're lucky to have Po as a friend and a trainee."

Shifu closed his eyes and smiled for a bit, then opened his eyes and said, "I'm very blessed and lucky to have Po in my life. I've been his mentor for as long as I remember, though he still goes back to his father's place most of the time."

"You're like a second parent to Po. Nothing's changed from you since we were kids, hasn't it?" asked Rei.

"No. I'm still me. I'm really glad that we had this time to spend time and catch up to what me missed out on." said Shifu.

"So am I. I wish this will never end."

"Me neither."

Rei put her head on Shifu's shoulders and felt the gentle breeze of the wind and felt the rays of the sunset. They both watched it and caught up in the moment. When nightfall came, they both walked back to the temple and Shifu reminisced those childhood memories of him and Rei.


	4. Last Goodbye

Chapter 4: Last Goodbye

The next day, Rei got her stuff and wanted to see Shifu before she leaves. Po came behind Tigress and saw Rei leaving. Po followed her and said, "Leaving already?"

"Yeah. Where's Shifu?" she asked.

"Shifu's outside. Want to see him?"

"Sure."

Po, Rei and Tigress walked outside and saw Shifu, Viper, Mantis, Monkey and Crane outside doing a little yoga. As they completed their yoga, Shifu saw Rei behind him. He looked at her and said, "You're leaving?"

"Yeah. I have to get back to Korea. My family's having a family reunion and want me to see them. I wish I could stay, but I have to get back to my boyfriend, so..." said Rei.

Shifu looked distraught and said, "Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. His name is Kenshin and we've been together for 2 years. I love him so much, but I still like you. You know, like-you-like-you. So, I don't know if we will see each other again." said Rei.

"Do you love him?" asked Shifu.

"Yeah. I do. So, to me, we were meant to be together forever as boyfriend and girlfriend. I hope you I didn't offend you."

Shifu sighed sadly and said, "I understand."

"I'll be thinking about you. Maybe I should stay a little longer here, but I--"

"It's okay. Go see your family. I know they're important to you."

"Thanks, Shifu. I hope I didn't hurt you a little bit." said Rei.

"No, not really. So, I guess this is... goodbye?"

Rei sighed and said, "Yeah, I guess. But not forever though."

"Well, goodbye, Rei."

"Bye, Shifu. I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too. I'll see you guys around. Thanks for the hospitality. Keep doing what you love to do. I'll catch you around, especially you, Shifu."

Rei turned around and walked away from the temple. Shifu looked at the rose and realized that they're just friends. Po put his paw on his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry that she broke your heart."

"It's okay. At least I've got my friends to be around, just like my own family." said Shifu.

"We'll be inside."

Po and the others turned around and went back inside. Shifu felt a little bitter and said to himself, "I should've told her I loved her 15 years ago. We're still friends, though. Maybe it wasn't meant to be anyway."

The wind blew and Shifu decided to sing to himself to remember the times he shared with Rei.

_I probably shouldn't say this_

_but at times, I get so scared_

_When I think about the previous_

_Relationship we shared_

_It was awesome, but we lost it_

_It's not possible for me not to care_

_And now we're standing in the rain_

_But nothing's even gonna change until you hear, my dear_

_The 7 things I hate about you_

_The 7 things I hate about you_

_Oh, you_

_You're vein, your games, you're insecure_

_You love me, you like him_

_You made me laugh, you made me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends, they're jerks_

_When you act like them, just know it hurts_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do;_

_You make me love you_

_It's awkward and it's silent_

_As I wait for you to say_

_But what I need to hear now_

_Your sincere apology_

_When you mean it, I'll believe it_

_If you text it, I'll delete it_

_Let's be clear_

_Oh, I'm not coming back_

_You're taking seven steps here_

_The 7 things I hate about you_

_You're vein, your games, you're insecure_

_You love me, you like him_

_You made me laugh, you made me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends, they're jerks_

_When you act like them, just know it hurts_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do;_

_You make me love you_

_And compared to all the great things_

_That will take too long to write_

_I probably should mention the seven that I like..._

_The 7 things I like about you_

_Your hair, your eyes, your beautiful smiles_

_When we kiss, I'm hypnotized_

_You made me laugh, you made me cry_

_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

_Your hand in mine_

_When we're intertwined, everything's all right_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the 7th thing I like the most that you do;_

_You make me love you_

_You do, oh..._

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Ooh-ooh-oh_

_La-la-la_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Ooh-ooh-oh_

The wind blew and Shifu shed one single tear in his eye. He looked at his rose and said, "I still have my friends and family there for me whenever I need it. I'll still remember Rei forever." Then, he walked back to the temple, feeling a little contended.

* * *

**This story has been on my mind for a few days. The song was "7 Things" from Miley Cyrus. She ROCKS MY WORLD! Anyway, R&R, please! Every review counts!**


End file.
